1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle disabling device and, more particularly, to a mobile electrical device for disabling a moving vehicle.
2. Prior Art
To this date, the known non-lethal and sub-lethal electrical weapons that have been designed to render a target subject less than completely functional have relied on low-frequency, high-voltage currents to shock, stun, or disorient the target subject.
One device is a handheld weapon from which two small projectiles are fired at the target subject. Each projectile is attached to a fine conductive wire so as to deliver an electrical current to stun the target subject. The principal drawback of this type of device is that it cannot be used against a suspect that is fleeing in a car. The weapon is thus of little value if it must be used against a moving vehicle. Further, the weapon is classified as a firearm because the projectiles are propelled by nitrocellulose powder charges, and it is therefore subject to all the legal restrictions applied to firearms.
In volatile situations, it is desirable to effectively calm the individual without risking injury to others, especially those proximate to the situation, while using reasonable force against the individual. There are many prior art devices available which can be implemented by law enforcement personnel, each appropriate for a given situation. Tear gas is one such example.
In the case of a police chase, however, the officer(s) are usually forced to use drastic measures such forcing the car off the road with their own vehicle, laying down spike strips to disable the fleeing vehicle, or shoot out the fleeing vehicle's tires, thus disabling it. These measures all present a threat to the police officer(s), the fleeing criminal, and most importantly, to the public.
Accordingly, a need remains for a mobile electrical device for disabling a moving vehicle. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is easy and safe to use prior to and during a high-speed chase. The device disables a criminal's car, eliminating the dangerous high-speed chase that might have ensued otherwise.